


Always By Your Side

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Whole Truckload of Smut, Anal Sex, Angels in Heat (Supernatural), Annoyed Sam Winchester, Begging, Begging Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Confused Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Brigade, Embarassed Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, He loves them okay, I swear it's not omegaverse but technically omega cas?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Smut, Supportive Sam Winchester, Sure as shit it's not, Unconsciousness, does this count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Cas gets stuck with a very intense heat after his grace becomes depleted. Dean tries his best to grasp what's happening to his boyfriend while Cas attempts to function normally. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Always By Your Side

“Cas?” Dean tapped lightly on the door. “Cas, open up, baby,” Dean hadn’t seen Cas since lunch, and he was starting to worry.

“No,” came a small voice from the other side of the door. 

“Why not?” No answer. Dean waited at the door for a moment.

“Leave me,” Cas said. He heard the blankets on the bed shift.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” Dean replied, as stubborn as ever. Cas said nothing. Not even a peep. “Damn it, Cas, I’m coming in.”

Dean opened the door slowly. He peeked his head out from behind the door, and Cas disappeared into his pile of blankets and pillows. Several of Dean’s shirts were interspersed within the pile. 

“Cas, if you want to borrow my clothes you can just ask,” Dean chuckled. Cas didn’t laugh. “... Did I do something wrong?”

“Don’t look at me…” Cas said, his voice muffled by the blankets. He wriggled beneath them, clearly some kind of uncomfortable that Dean couldn’t identify.

“Umm… is there anything I can get you?” The flannel over Cas’ head shook. “No? Are you hurt?”

“No…” Cas said weakly. Dean sat down at the end of the bed. Though he couldn’t see Cas, he reached out to touch his covered leg in support.

“No! Please don’t touch- please don’t come any closer…” Cas shuddered.

Dean furrowed his brow and stood up. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please,” Dean commanded more than asked. 

“Sorry…” Cas said softly. Dean’s impatience melted away.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, baby. Lemme look at you…” Surprisingly, Cas let Dean pull the covers off of him. He was flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead. The first thing Dean noticed about him was how he smelled. He smelled so explicitly… Cas.  
Cas unfolded one of the hands around his stomach and reached out to Dean. “Please, stay. I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Only if you tell me what cologne you’re wearing. You smell fucking awesome.” Cas blinked dumbly as Dean crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Cas and he prickled slightly.

“I-I’m not wearing any cologne… I apologize, this is all very strange…” Cas fidgeted. Part of him wanted to run for the hills, and the other part wanted Dean to stay forever.

“No, no, it’s all good. What’s got you all worked up?” Dean asked, stroking Cas’ hair as he waited for a response. Cas’ breath hitched.

“My, uh… Were you aware that angels went into heat?” Cas blurted out, short of breath from the embarrassment, not to mention the coursing need within his body. Dean stopped moving. “I’m sorry… with my grace I could stop it from coming on so I wouldn’t trouble you... it’s just… I suppose with my depleted grace I couldn’t prevent-”

“-It’s okay. Don’t be sorry, baby. Come here,” Dean said, coaxing Cas to come a bit closer. He buried his face into Cas’ hair as Cas curled into Dean’s body. 

Cas was warm all over, and Dean could feel his length rubbing against his own thigh. Every movement Dean made made Cas’ pulse spike. Cas was hiding his need well, but his fingers were curled into Dean’s shirt, willing it with his mind to be removed.

“Umm, can I help?” Dean asked, unsure.

Cas nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes please.” He practically lunged at Dean, latching their mouths together in a rough kiss. Dean grasped his hips and climbed on top of Cas. He let the side of his hand trace from Cas’ jawline up to his forehead.

“God, you’re burning up, sweetheart,” Dean said, only mildly concerned. Cas just whimpered in response. 

Cas made quick work of Dean’s shirt buttons, moving faster than Dean had ever seen him move. Dean worked on undoing his belt while Cas took off his own clothing. Dean had barely slid his jeans off of his thighs when Cas started pulling him down.

“Whoa, baby, slow down,” Dean said, grasping the headboard for balance.

“Mmmm, can’t,” Cas said, squirming. “Need you. Now. Please, please-”

Dean kissed his forehead. “Relax, Cas, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean reached for the bottle of lube in the drawer. Cas shook his head.

“I’ll be fine.” Dean cocked an eyebrow. “I can’t stay like this, Dean, please.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll just be gentle then,” Dean said. Cas whimpered, and it was apparent that he was in a deep enough stage of heat that he didn’t care how Dean gave it to him. 

Dean lined up with Cas’ entrance and Cas pushed back immediately, forcing Dean to bottom out in one stroke. He was tight, but so hot and wet that they barely noticed. “Oh shit, Cas…”

“Fuuuck, Dean, more, more,” he begged as Dean started to thrust into him. It was slow and practiced, but Cas was moaning like a damn pornstar. It wasn’t very long until Cas was cumming in thick rope across their stomachs.

“Jesus, Cas, you were that worked up?” Dean joked, slowing his pace.

“Ngh! Don’t stop, please!” Cas whined, pushing back, panting as he rode the aftershocks of his first orgasm. Dean complied, speeding up to what seemed to be a more suitable pace for Cas.

Cas came more than Dean had ever seen him cum in one sitting. After his fourth orgasm, he was a complete disaster. His face was red, and he was intoxicated with pleasure. He was floating on air, rolling with whatever Dean gave him.

His loud moans turned to breathless gasps of pleasure the longer they went at it. Dean wasn’t as exhausted as Cas, just amazed at his behavior. He was gearing up for his second orgasm when Cas rolled them over.

“You alright, love?” Dean asked, shifting to a more comfortable position. Cas’ head lolled back as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock. 

“Ah, ah… yes.” Cas breathed out shakily. Dean held his hips, willing him to stay upright. He was happy to give Cas whatever he needed, but for now he was content with watching his angel have his fun.

Cas’ thrusts grew languid and tired the longer he went, physically exhausted from the need. His fifth orgasm racked his body and he buckled forward helplessly.

“Please, I-I can’t, please… more...” he nearly sobbed out, gripping Dean’s shoulders with his last shred of fervor.

“I gotcha, baby,” Dean said, rolling them over once again. Dean thrust as hard and as fast as he could into his angel, just attempting to satisfy his heat. Cas let out little punched out, exhausted noises of pleasure as he came for a final time, finally melting into the sheets.

His eyes fluttered, squandered of all energy. Cas sighed out a soft, barely coherent word of thanks as he drifted into unconsciousness. Dean pulled out and held up Cas’ head in his hand. “Cas? Fuck, um, I’ll be right back.”

Dean tenderly set his head down on the pillow, threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and headed into the kitchen. He quickly filled a glass with water, downed it, and then grabbed one for Cas. 

“Sammy?” He said, rounding the corner into the map room where Sam was reading. Sam had his head propped against his hand, and he was scowling. 

“Umm, uh, where do we keep the books on angels?” Dean asked, suddenly studious. Sam pointed roughly to a shelf near the back wall. “Uh, thanks Sammy.”

“Mhmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a bit, I know! No excuses this time, I promise. I'm taking better care of myself because that's all we can do in shitty life situations. Thanks for sticking around! ~Claire


End file.
